My Own Worst Enemy
by XxAquaticAngelxX
Summary: This story was inspired by a song by Idina Menel it is ironicaly called, "My own worst enemy". It is also sorta based on my life in a weird twisted way. Each character that I intruduce has a personality that is based off of me or someone I know. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Authers note)

Hi! This is my very first origianl story that is not a fan fiction (Which I have plenty of those I assure you ) and I wanted to share it, I want more peoples inputs on my story, so tell me what you think! XDSo yeah enjoy the first part of my story!

Date: April 1

My Own Worst Enemy

Preface

Nothingness-_"the state of being nothing"_

Emptiness_-"__Without knowledge or sense"_

The sensation of despair.

A dream.

A nightmare.

White as sheep's skin. Black as coal. Red as blood.

Its hair was white as nothingness. Its eyes, piercing red, snake eyes, untrustworthy. A foul and ugly smirk crossed its face, revealing its black teeth. Which impersonated that of a sharks.

I stared in horror at the monster that stood before me. I did not recognize it. I didn't want to recognize it. But for some reason, it nagged at the back of my mind. A memory I longed to forget.

I slowly reached for the sword that rested comfortably on my hip. As I reached, the figure also moved the same. I blinked in wonder, as did it. I clinched my jaw shut to keep from gasping aloud. I stretched out my shaking hand towards the creature, staring in utter horror as the monster reached towards me. I felt something cold and hard beneath my fingers. It felt like glass. I sucked in a breath, and stumbled back. The figure did the same.

That thing I just touched was a mirror. And that thing in the mirror was me. My image in the mirror cracked a disgusting grin, and the sounds of fingernails scraping a chalkboard shortly ensued.

"So princess, this is a good look for you. Looks like your exterior finally matches your heart. Wait till everyone see's you. I can't wait to see the look on their faces." The image cackled maliciously.

The smell of rotting milk mixed with sweet perfume of a shunk worked its way into my nose, burning my lungs. My chest felt heavy, and it hurt. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to scream, to run away. But my feet weighed a thousand pounds. Like someone had stuck them in a cement block. I shuddered, and attempted to collect my thoughts.

I replied mumbling, "I'm sure no one would be surprised, seeing as this is what I've always pictured myself to look like."

My reflection in the mirror smirked, "This is who you are on the inside. That's what _He _imbedded into your skull right?"

I did not respond. I stared at the ground hoping it would give out from underneath me. But wishing did nothing; I was trapped in this nightmare. And I would just have to ride it out, and hope that it would end quickly. I figured that if I ignored her, I was safe. And that she would get bored and go away eventually.

She laughed again and said, "Wait till _his _hatred and malice sets in. Everything that you've worked for will mean squat. You'll turn your back on everyone you love. You'll become like _him. _The urge for blood will be unavoidable. So you might want to watch your step. Or you might lose someone you love, by your own sword. Just imagine, all that precious blood. All over those hands that you claim to use for protecting people. Isn't it gloriously ironic?"

The last thing I remembered was the sound of screaming, and a laugh that could send a chill down a snowman's spine.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening from a Nightmare

Written 4/11/08

Someone was screaming. Crying out in pain. I have to help them I thought. I attempted to open my eyes, which felt as heavy as lead. As the disawareness of sleep began to fade, I realized that my fists were clinched, as if I was about to punch something, my eyes finally opened, but I stared blindly into the nothingness that was my bedroom. It was early in the morning and I could see nothing. The screaming was louder and more distinct. I recognized it as my own scream. I bit down on my lip, which then spurted crimson liquid on my bed sheets. They had slipped down to my waste from my abrupt effort to sit upright. I tasted iron, and realized that my lip was bleeding badly. I slowly and quietly climbed out of my bed, and tip-toed to the bathroom.

I slowly shut the door behind me, and immersed myself in darkness once again. Light flooded the room, utterly blinding me for half a second as I pulled my hand away from the light switch that resided on the right next to the door.

I grimaced as I made my way to the sink. I hated the wallpaper in my bathroom; it looked like a field of flowers had attacked it. Pink and green, my most two hated color pair, and those were the colors the flowers supported.

I reached for the sink, and turned the copper handle towards myself. Water sprayed from the swan neck faucet, and quickly filled the sink. I lowered my right hand towards the clear liquid. The water jumped. Then it rose up out of the sink. I smiled, the water calmed my fears. I played with the water, which swirled at the tips of my fingers. I then place my fingers on my profusely bleeding lip. The metallic taste in my mouth soon dissipated. I pulled my fingers back away from my lip. I stared into the mirror. Gone, like it was never there. The blood had disappeared.

I stared at my face, pale and lacking much color. But it was human enough. Dark purple circles rested underneath my silver blue eyes. I looked like a vampire, but I was lacking the beauty that most vampires were said to have. My raven black hair wildly stood on end, due to the constant moment in my restless sleep. But thankfully all traces of the monster were gone.

I looked over at the purple flowered clock that hung to the left of the mirror. It was 5:30 in the morning. I knew there was no chance of me going back to sleep. I glanced at the shower, which had an ugly curtain that matched the wallpaper, I walked over, and yanked the curtain back, and turned on the water. And with that I began to slip out of my P. J's, dropping them on the floor behind me as I stepped into the shower. Hoping the hot water would wash away my fears.

It was still dark outside after I had gotten cleaned up. The sun wouldn't come up for another hour or so. I decided to go for a walk. I slipped on some clothes and made my way to the front door. On my way out the door, the mirror that hung to the left of the door flashed as I passed it. I stopped and stared at my reflection again. That thing I saw in my dream, what it had said, it couldn't be true could it? I wouldn't hurt the people I loved, could I? I felt my frown muscles working overtime. My eyes made 

contact with my eyes in the mirror. The dark circles underneath them proved the fact that I was dead tried from barely ever getting enough sleep. I scanned my face, and I realized that I was glaring my eyes were squinted and my forehead was creased from anxiety. I sighed as I rested my hand on the golden door knob. My mind raced, there were so many things I needed to figure out. Things I needed to do. But I had no idea where to begin. I shook my head and decided that the best thing to do was to continue on the walk I hadn't started yet. I flung open the door, ready to face the world. Or so I thought.

I let out a frightened squeal. There was something standing in front of me. I recoiled falling on my backside. The thing that stood before me was dark and ominous. It leaned over me, its lips pulled back to revile a wide grin, its white teeth gleamed in the moon light. I felt a scream build up inside me. I was about to unleash the scream. But suddenly the thing's hand quickly covered up my mouth. I struggled to get my mouth open so I could bite him, when a car drove by, its headlights lit up the area long enough for me to see who my attacker was. His spiky black and blue hair waved slightly in the soft breeze. I locked eyes with his yellow-orange eyes. I sighed in relief and in frustration.

"Leegomh!"

I growled, my words were muffled by his tight grip.

He grinned and acted like he couldn't understand me.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" He laughed and let go.

"You know darn well what I said Ven." I muttered glaring at him.

Ven chuckled and reached past me, and shut the front door. Then he pulled me off the steps that I had fallen back onto. As he helped me too my feet he asked,

"You ok?"

I retorted, "Oh yeah I'm just fine, I only had a mild heart-attack!!" I was in a very petulant mood as of that moment and did not feel like dealing with Ven.

Ven's normally cheerful attitude inverted, and he became very serious. "You KNOW what I meant."

I stared blankly at his face, which was lit dimly by the pale moon which hung overhead. "I don't-"

"The hell you don't! Rainy! I could hear you screaming all the way over at my house!! Not to mention I always know when something's wrong with you! Tell me what the heck is going on!!"

Ven seldom yelled, at me at least. His face was impossible for me to read, it held mixed emotions, anger, frustration, anxiety, and compassion. I couldn't exactly pin point which one of these emotions was stronger, so it made my response even more difficult to come up with than usual. I decided I could at least talk to Ven about my dream. Most likely he'd figure it out anyways. I decided.

"Shush. You'll wake my mom." I walked past him, and then turned around, "Come on. Let's walk and talk."

He seemed satisfied enough with that. But then he muttered, "Fine, and don't shush me. Wife."

"Don't call me wife!"

"I have to. Live with it!"

"Why'd you give me such a stupid nickname anyways, I'm not even married!! I'm only 17 for crying out loud!"

"It's not stupid and it just seems to fit you! And I'm sure you'll make a wonder wife one day anywho."

Through the darkness, I saw him smile, a genuine smile. Not the usual smirk that I always got. Something suddenly triggered inside my gut. It was a weird feeling that I had never felt before. My heart seemed to flutter within my chest, like it was trying to escape. I felt my cheeks flush, and I was very grateful that they were not visible in the dark. But even during all this my mind was still functioning, and I muttered,

"Yeah well what if I came up with some stupid nickname for you? Like muffin cakes or something."

"Muffin cakes? That the best you got?"

"How bout, Gaylord?"

"Muffin cakes sounds good."

"That's what I thought."

To be continued….

Ok so here's the first chapter of "My Own Worst Enemy" It's kinda short, but for some reason most of my friends seem to prefer short stories lol.

BTW the nicknames "Wife" and "Muffins Cake" are both nick names that were bistode upon me by my friend S and my friend/ex boyfriend R.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes in the Darkness; Head Wound to Follow

4/21/08

"I feel like we're being watched…"

I muttered, glancing at my surroundings. It was still dark, but patches of color slowly began to make the darkness of night fade away. But I could still barely just see the road that led to the clearing seeing as how the tall tress blocked out the light. It was spring, and spring meant that there was new life all around, and flowers, lots and lots of flowers. The sides of the road that lead to the clearing had been engulfed with these flowers. I smiled as we passed a quad of flowers which had seemed to seclude themselves from the others. A Water Lily, a Snap Dragon, a blue rose, and a Golden Poppy. All cluttered together into one little group. The blue rose was the closest to the Water Lily. The rose almost seemed to take a protective stance next to the Water Lily, as if it was trying to keep it safe.

"Nah ah," Ven wagged his finger at me, "Don't even try to change the subject!" Ven had been drilling me about my dreams of late for the past half hour, trying to figure out what my problem was. He was acting like an over protective brother, or father. Which didn't really bother me, it was just strange, seeing as how I had never really had either of those.

"Stop worrying about me Ven, your starting to sound like my mother."

I stopped in my tracks; I could have sworn I had seen something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a pair of turquoise eyes. I noticed that there was a cluster of bushes, which could have very well been a hiding spot for humans and animals alike.

Ven continued on with his lecture,

"All I'm saying is that you need to be more careful. Your recklessness is going to get you killed."

He sounded genuinely concerned for my safety, as he always had been, ever since we were little kids. I thought it was kind of sweet, but my curiosity began to get the better of me so everything he said went in one ear and out the other. I jumped down from the path we were on and made my way through the tall grass towards the bushes.

"See? There you go again!" Ven muttered under his breath, he jumped down from the path and followed quietly behind me.

"I'm not reckless; I just see no need to be so uptight about certain things." I whispered through my teeth.

"Like your life?"

"Exactly, I worry about everyone else first and worry about me later."

"Idiot"

"Look whose talkin. Mr. Muffin Cakes." I smirked. Now that I had pinned him with that name, I wouldn't let him forget it.

"Whatever you say. Princess." This time it was Ven's turn to smirk.

I scowled. I absolutely hated it when people called me that, even though it was true. Yes, I was a princess, but up to this point I had refused to carry that title. And there was too much sarcasm in Ven's voice for the title to be to be even the least bit respectful.

"Don't call me that Vencent." I growled sounding out every syllable with dramatic effect. We finally reached the bushes. I pulled back my sleeves and shoved my hands into the greenery that laid before me. I winced in pain because of the sharp needles that poked out of the bush. "Tch!" I quickly drew my hands back, which scratched my hands up quite nicely. I watched as the crimson blood trickled down my hands and dripped onto the soft grass beneath my feet.

Ven's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"RAINY! Your bleeding!!" He panicked.

"Thank you captain obvious for pointing that one out! Anymore insightful words of wisdom for us?"

A voice aroused from the bushes. I leaned over to examined them more carefully; I caught a glimpse of some reddish substance that was buried beneath the shrubbery. The leaves sifted. And I found myself falling in mid air. It felt like time had stopped as I fell, then came the dreaded 'thud' of me hitting the ground hard, sending a sharp pain throughout my back. A loud 'crack' ensued as my skull hit the hard earth underneath. The one place where there was no grass. I attempted to suck in a breath, but the pleasure of air was deprived from me, thanks to the fact that someone was sitting on my stomach, pinning me to the ground. I stared up into a pair of turquoise dog looking eyes.

"Heya Rainy hows it goin?" The voice was cheerful and familiar. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jake! Dammit man you could have killed her!" Ven erupted in anger behind Jake. Jakes rather childish antics never set well with Ven. Because it usually involved something happening to me.

Jake grinned, and jumped off me, "Ah but I didn't now did I?"

I noted that Jake was partly transformed, he had dog ears and a tail, he always did remind me of a puppy. I wanted to pet him.

"So what are you two up to?" Jake asked, helping me off the ground.

I rubbed the newly found sore spot on the back of my head and chuckled, "Eh nothing much, just getting our skulls knocked in as of the moment." I pulled my hand back away from my head and realized it was bearing a rather warm red liquid. "Not again…" I muttered. "Hey do either of you boys have any water on you by any chance?" I smiled my most charming smile, hoping noting to alarm anyone. Not that that ever worked.

Ven flipped, much like I expected him to,

"HARUHI!!" He shouted pronouncing my entire name flawlessly, (not many people could say it)

I looked off to the side, Ven was reminding me of those funny little cartoon characters whose heads got really big when they freaked out. I felt as if I had a giant sweat drop on the back of my head, also like the cartoon characters.

"Relax Ven, I just need some water!" I shrugged, "No biggie" But I was beginning to get light headed from blood loss. "But I still need water, unless you want me to pass out" I laughed.

"Kersoki here to save the day!"

A orange haired teenage boy appeared out of nowhere, which made me squeal and fall back on my rump. Kersoki, that fool.

Kersoki bent down in front of me, and presented me with a water bottle. His moon like eyes smiled their own genuine smile, which somehow was different from the smirk that his face bore.

"Thanks" I muttered as I shook my head and quickly snatched the water bottle out of his hand. I unscrewed the top and tossed it aside. I stuck my fingers in the ice cold water; it turned an odd shade of green. I then jerked my hand up away from the bottle, the green water followed at the same speed. It looked like a small gazer. I dramatically trusted my arm out to the right and then brought it down just as quick, I twisted my hand and placed my pointer finger and middle finger on the place my head was bleeding, the water swirled around the tips of my fingers, and then disappeared. Taking my head wound with it.

This one was pretty fun for me to come up with. I alway love introducing new characters into my stories Now comes the hard part... creating the rest of the plot.


End file.
